


Trying

by NikkiPond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Gen, Loki talking, Talk some sense to Tony Stark, You are an Avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age of Ultron - When Nick Fury arrived at Barton's home to talk to some sense to Tony Stark, who is self-loathing about Ultron.  Fury knew the only one who could possibly talk some sense was Loki, who wasn't pleased to be dragged to one of mortal's little pesky sentiment. But fine, Loki would talk some 'sense' to Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

“Hello, dear. Tell me everything. What ails you?” Tony murmured, looking at that poor tractor. The engine was a dump, in his opinion. But he was sure he could fix this even at the age of nine.

It was stupid what Steve said. Tony was just doing them a greater good, a favour to all of the team. It would have been so much easier to just sit back and relax and not fighting.

“Do me a favour.” A voice spoke up.

Tony sighed and looked over his shoulder. Nick Fury stood there, with his grey shirt, black jacket, a black cap and that eye patch.

“Try not to bring it to life.” Fury advised.

“Ah, Mrs. Barton, you little minx.” Tony muttered, shaking his head. “I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever _not_ working for you?”

He didn’t care about that honestly, but still. While the team may have lost his faith in him, it damn frustrated him to no end.

“Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated.” Fury said.

Tony frowned. “Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?” Then again, when was that man useful? That man

“Look me in the eye and tell me you are going to shut him down.”

“You're not the director of me.” Tony glared.

“I'm not the director of anybody.” Fury sat in one of the haystacks. “I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you.”

“And I'm the man who killed the Avengers.” Tony replied.

“Says you?” a voice scoffed.

Tony turned around. Loki, wearing light brown leather jacket, dark blue shirt, black pants, and green boots. His hair was shorter than the last time he saw him. His hands were on his pockets, and leaning casually against the wooden pillar. He looked a bit like hipster.

He threw up his arms, “Why am I not even surprised anymore?” Then he looked at Fury, gesturing at Loki. “You brought him here!”

“Thought it would have been useful.” Fury said.

“Yeah,” Tony could feel that Loki rolled his eyes. “Calling me on a plane and asking a favour. It’s rich Fury.”

“Yeah, can we also skip to the part where you explain how come you are not dead? Is there someone else I should know who’s not dead?”

There’s Coulson, Loki thought. But he kept that one away since that man would like some quiet away from Stark’s chitchat. It was surprising to be brought here when Fury called. Hell, he had been hiding in Midgard for about a year now and with everyone thought him dead save a few.

“Can we skip to the part where you explain what you said earlier?” Loki sarcastically bit back. It was a half sarcasm, but half serious.

Tony raised his eyebrow, a little surprise. “Did you even hear what happened since you seem to be on vacation?”

“You mean you’re little stunt with that machine?” Loki sighed as he slowly walked towards Tony. The two men were unaware Fury left the room. “Not much, but enough to know.”

“You know, you could have been a lot helpful if you were there.” Tony said. “Did you know about the Scepter? The stick of destiny?"

Loki’s jaw tensed. “I know not more than you do Stark,” he almost snarled but bit back. It would do no good to lose his temper. “If I had, I would have told SHIELD sooner than later.”

“Really?" Tony didn't believe him. "What about with your disappearance for a year?”

His eyes narrowed. “I’m not here to talk about me. I’m only here because of you.” He leaned against the tractor. “The Avengers is many things, Stark, but you the destroyer? That’s not you.”

“Well I am.” Tony turned away. “Everything is my fault. I didn’t do everything I could, and the whole world might as well end up dead all because I wasn’t ready.”

Loki was quiet for a moment before he said quietly, “When the world is threatened, you do everything you could to bring it down. To end it. Because you are just tired of standing there, and you keep going. It’s selfish maybe, but you did it because you thought you are doing the world a favour.”

Tony sensed that Loki wasn’t talking about him.

“But when you see what you are when the world went against you. You hate it. But you hate yourself much more.” Loki’s eyes went a bit distant. “In the end, it wasn’t worth it what you did. Whatever you threw, after everything, it wasn’t worth it.” Then he looked at him. “I know what you are talking about Stark. Maybe I know than what you are speaking of.

“I was destined, it was my legacy wasn’t it? They all die.”

“You can’t kill me Stark even if you try.” Loki said. “Because from the last time we met—I saw you nothing but a pesky little mortal who makes trouble. You and your machines.”

If it were any circumstances, Stark would have been indignant at that comment.

“An annoying pest,” Loki made a bit of disgust noise. “Whatever you’ll find, it will just get you to trouble. I said so before that you humans would be the death of themselves. Even something that is beyond you.”

“Yeah, yeah. The ‘I told you so’. Are you done now?”

Loki glared at him, and his teeth gritted. _That mortal…_ “The point is Stark what are you going to do? You are an Avenger. Are you going damn well avenge it?”

Tony stared at him. Loki’s mouth curved to a smirk.

“I see my job is done,” Loki remarked before pushing himself off the tractor. Then walked past the billionaire, “If there is one thing I learned, it’s that you don’t stop trying mortal."

“Hey, you’re gonna come inside?” Tony called, looking at the God of Mischief. “You’re not dead. And we could use some help."

“No. It’s bad enough that you know.” Loki gave him a pointed look, stopping by the entrance. Tony knew that look meant that he shouldn’t tell anyone about this and Loki’s status. “Whatever trouble you mortals brought, it’s yours. I’m sure you can make quiet an entrance and with a bit of dramatic. You’ll be fine.”

He paused, and added, “And I am damn not part of your little team of _heroes_.”

“Admit it,” Tony smirked. “You just don’t want to see your demi-god brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Better that way.”

Then he left.

…

Loki walked next to Nick Fury, both his hands on his pocket, as they walked away from Barton's house. Fury had just finished talking to the Avengers about the threat, Ultron, and what they could do about it. 

It wasn't interesting.

“I quit,” he said.

"Last time I checked, you don't work for us." Fury said.

Loki laughed. "I want a private jet, Fury. I still have that reservation sitting and I am late on my own vacation. You are paying.”

"Not when I have to pay for future property damage."

"Pay."

**Author's Note:**

> 12/5/12 - Yeah. This is set in "Loki's Legend" - the first to be published and it is more of a deleted scene rather. This probably doesn't make sense to you since I haven't even actually post the first book of Loki's Legend and you don't even know what the story is about, and you must be confused what is Loki's role since it seemed different. Well, you'll find it pretty soon once I got the first book publish and you'll understand.  
> The next chapter will come in the future, once we reach around Book 3 or 4 of Loki's Legend. I couldn't post it due to spoilers. 
> 
> Oh P.S - This is before "Loki's Legend: Breaking". (That's a note in the future)
> 
> Future note to those who have read Loki's Legend - This is what you have been waiting for. A Tony and Loki interaction for a while since they didn't much the last time. And in Avengers: Age of Ultron.


End file.
